Behind Yellow Eyes
by The-British-Lassie
Summary: After the Sonic 06 incident, just after the Flames of Disaster were blown out, another enemy reached havoc upon Empire City, so much as the future had not changed at all. Silver mysteriously, step by step uncovers the true facts of what really happened...
1. The Mystery

"Give it up Eggman Nega!" Silver yelled at the top of his voice across the ruins of his beloved, yet destroyed city, even 7 months onward from the defeat of Iblis, the ruins of half old Soleanna and Empire City had nowhere near been fixed. "Bahaha! You're just a puny little hedgehog, you couldn't stop me if you tried!" Eggman Nega, an evil, huge egg-shaped man that wore a yellow and black jacket with a red jumpsuit and long pointy, white, mustache laughed in his rusty voice.

"I've stopped many greater things than you!" Silver shouted back

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, evil has ran through my ancestry for years I have you know, and i'm professional at it!"

"Oh yeah? Well you won't be professional for long when I stop you! So shut up!" silver retorted back

"You think you'll make me shut up? Ha! I think you're the one that should shut up! This city has been like this since the day the flames of disaster destroyed it! And nothing has changed!"

"LIE'S! Loads of things were about to be changed! I can barely remember it but the flames were blown out! I can't remember by who or what! But as soon as they were blown out! You had to go and re-destroy everything, so it looks exactly the same!" the white hedgehog yelled furiously in his anger.

"I assure you it wasn't me that destroyed it..."

"Then who was it then? Tell me! I shall kill them! With every ounce of power and strength I have in my body, physically and mentally!"

"..."

"I command you to tell me! Or I shall destroy you as well!"

"... Why would I tell you that? It's a secret"

"Do you really expect me to believe that? It was you! I know it!"

"Well then, i'll just leave you with him... Whiro, do the best worst you can!"

Eggman Nega flew away in his undersized, flying vehicle, leaving Silver all on his own... or that's what he thought... all of a sudden, the earth shook like a small, yet mighty earthquake, and on the other side of the faded ruins of Empire City, rose a huge, shiny, black, lizard like monster with a huge wingspan, almost the size of a quarter of a skyscraper.

"Whoa! What the heck is that thing? It's huge!" Silver braced himself, as he knew he would most likely have to fight it. The monster crashed its huge feet through the ruins of Empire City, destroying them in its path. Silver's surprised expression, straight away went to a mixture of sadness, annoyance, shock and most importantly, anger. How dare that mutant lizard wreck what was the only thing left closest to him, that was the one place he felt home, destroyed. Although he wanted to kill it, like he said with every ounce of power and strength he had left in his body, mentally, he felt weak, like all of his energy had been drained from him, powerless. His white furry legs went shaky, his arms and hands went completely numb.

But he knew he couldn't give in, if he did things would have only gotten worse, the only things left were big boulders trapping his way out, 'that's it! Boulders!' he thought to himself, if he used his telekinesis, to throw the boulders at the monster, by the time it got all the way to him, he could be able to finish it off.

Silver grabbed his golden cuffs around his wrist and tightened them, he done the same with the ones around his ankles that led to his boots, he clenched his fist as hard as he could to get the energy running through him and stretched. Silver picked up one of the boulders "Hiyaaah!" he screamed throwing the big rock as hard as he could.

The rock hit the lizard right on the arm, it soon away noticed him, but to get there quicker it spread it's huge, shiny, black, long, bony yet strong wings and flew towards him at lightning speed. "Crap! I forgot it had wings!" Silver cursed to himself. The lizard landed on the edge of the cliff and screeched an ear-piercing, booming scream. It walked on four legs, and charged right at him, and boy was it fast. As quickly as he could Silver used his ESP and tossed another boulder, hitting it's face going into its ghastly, glowing, two, huge green eyes, then he dodged it. Once again, the lizard shrieked, but this time in pain, it was in such pain, it stampeded right through the boulders that had fell and blocked Silver's only way out. He was free, but he couldn't leave the monster all alone, destroying everything in its path. As it ran, the city shook hard, and it landed right into a wall. This was Silver's only chance, he used the remaining of the boulders and piled them one by one, each onto the lizard.

He stopped for a moment and panted, trying to catch his breath and regain energy. Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, he heard a noise, it wasn't the monster screaming, it sounded like a female, yelling, but not in pain, as if she was trying to hurt something.

"Could that be... another being?" he asked himself. It sounded as if it was getting louder and closer, then he could see fire, coming from the sky, going on and off. 'Am I seeing things?' he thought.

He could slowly begin to see an outline of a person, jumping from ruin to ruin, it was definitely the shape of a female, as he could see the curves, but he still wasn't too sure. Eventually, when he could see it enough to realize it was another person, it stood on the top of the building, staring at him. At least that's what it looked like it was doing.

Silver walked one step forward, and the person took off, running at high speed "Whoa! Wait!" Silver yelled, pursuing the person right after it had ran away. He ran out of the exit where the boulders had formerly trapped him, completely forgetting about the monster trapped underneath the huge rocks. He was going slowly, considering he had just stopped for breath and didn't quite catch up to it. The only other option was to use his telekinesis and to levitate himself at high speed to catch up with the being, but if he did, he would have no power left, and what happened if the monster broke free? He'd have to hold it off for ages just to regain more energy.

It was a risk, but a risk worth taking, he flew off at lightning speed, levitating himself over falling bridges and blocked off ways, he was almost catching up the creature, then all of a sudden, he lost sight of it... but not completely, in the corner of his eye, he saw something glowing, shining a light blue colour, he drew his attention to it, and when he did, he saw a blue gem, in the shape of an emerald. He stopped levitating and jumped to the ground, "... what's this?" he walked over to the gem and picked it up, "I've never seen a gem like this before in my life, especially a glowing one..." he curiously said to himself. He held it up into the sky and it aligned with the sun, and then suddenly a medium sized shining portal-like thing opened up right in front of his eyes, "whoa!" Silver jumped back and dropped the gem onto the cracked, hard, concrete ground. "Geez, what is that? It looks like some sort of... vortex..." he muttered, picking the emerald back up into his hands. "Maybe, they went into that, maybe that's why I suddenly lost sight of the person, when before they were 100% in my sight". He said to himself.

Silver walked towards the glowing, multi-coloured thing, about to enter it, when he thought 'what happens if this isn't a portal? maybe it would kill me if I entered it?... but wait, that gem that I'm holding opened it, if I go inside with it, if I get harmed it may close it and i'll may safe... or safer..." he thought. Once again he would have to take a risk, but to hell with it, he needed more answers, and answers he would need. "Oh! I've just forgot! The monster! If I go, it may destroy more things!... But that couldn't have destroyed my whole city by itself, somebody would have had to release it, it can't be Eggman Nega... I don't know why it can't be, but I have a feeling it's not, my other instinct is to jump into that glowing thing..."

Silver took a huge leap into the glowing like portal, waiting for answers...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: So, it is a pretty short chapter I know, and I hope you all understand it so far, Chapter 2 will be up soon, i'm writing it now!<strong>

**~ The-British-Lassie**


	2. The City

The white hedgehog slowly opened up his eyes, all he could see was many different shades of blue swiftly moving and changing shape, it was almost like he was inside of a blue lava lamp; could this have been the inside of the portal?... if it was a portal that is.

His whole body was numb, he was unable to use his powers yet he was still levitating in mid-air. He clenched his hands together; the mysterious gem was no longer in his possession. Where was the exit? Was this a trap? So many questions were running through his mind, yet he could not move his lips to speak. Being an animal, he twitched his nose, starting to sniff as if there could have been any scents he could pick up... there was none. And he listened extremely hard, but there was no sound to be heard. Almost as if he was trapped in a non-existent place.

All of a sudden, completely out of nowhere, everything started shaking, as if some earthquake where happening. Silver suddenly stopped levitating and started to fall, however there was no ground to fall on, it was like space, it was never ending. The magical colours started to rip apart, turn to gray and fade away... although the hedgehog could not feel his body, he started to feel dizzy and nauseous his eyes uncontrollably started to shut... after that there was just blackness.

* * *

><p>This time it was for real, the portal opened up and vomited Silver, throwing him onto a hard, concrete path of a back alleyway. There was a high pitched buzzing in his ears, and his vision was blurry as he once again opened his eyes.<p>

Eventually he regained his eyesight and the buzzing wore off; the sound of beeping car horns, alarms and people chattering were becoming clear, he was in the city. Silver stood up realising he was in a back alley surrounded by filthy, disgusting and reeking rubbish bins.

"Wow... so this is what a non-destroyed city looks like... it's beautiful" he said to himself. In reality the people that were living there would have considered it a 'polluted mess', but Silver hadn't seen a lively metropolis before, this was because wars and riots ravaged through his homeland since he was born. The hedgehog decided to take a stroll around busy area, somehow everything he passed all looked familiar, the way things were built, the decoration; it reminded him of something... but what?

He was enjoying himself too much and almost forgot he was on a mission to find out who that mysterious female was. Just then the wind started to pick up speed, and a newspaper hit Silver's boot. He picked up the paper and started to read it aloud, it was the headline that caught his eye "_Strange disappearances start to baffle locals?" _he read:

_**'Over the past few days, mainly yesterday (Friday 27th) and Thursday 26th of November, many strange things started to occur. The first thing to take place as you may have read previously, on Thursday, the shining purple gem from our Dragon monument in the city's square was stolen, nobody knows or has yet reported who stole the gem, and most importantly how they managed to get past the 12 ft high non-climbable metal fence, which is always put up at night to guard the statue. No CCTV Footage was caught as the camera was mysteriously disconnected and shut down'**_

"Wow... that's quite a bit of information for one paragraph, wonder what the next one reveals?"

_**'The second incident to be reported was at 6:58 pm last night; When the security cameras were up running, once again, another crime was almost committed. This time, a break in of the Kalano's Local Museum of History, this, on this occasion, there was an eyewitness that also managed to get a snapshot - Scott Smith, 49 year old school janitor tells us his story: **_

_**''I was locking up at the nearby high school after a long day of hard work and cleaning, and as I was heading home in my car, I noticed a dark figure at the doors of the museum. At first I thought it was the manager locking up as well, but that's when I realised, the museum always shuts at around 5pm on Fridays... Then I thought it was a person that must have left their belongings inside the building. So, I get out of my car, and I called out to the person asking if they needed any help. Knowing the manager personally; as he's friend of mine, I got out my mobile phone in case I needed to ring him. As I got it out, the next thing I see is that the front doors were open and the figure jolted inside. Now I knew it was a break in, I quickly scattered into the museum chasing after it, I put the camera option on my phone hoping to catch the thief, but all I caught was an un-detailed photo of the thief jumping out of a window and into the streets... that's when I called the coppers. Being November, night falls pretty fast so I couldn't make out who or what it was, I also live and have to pass the museum every night to get home''**_

Silver turned over the page to read the next section article, each paragraph seemed to get more interesting, especially the bit about the gem being stolen. Silver continued reading.

_**'Scott Smith claims when the police came, they thoroughly checked the museum in expectations of finding any fingerprints, tracks, stolen property or anything linked to the anonymous robber, none of the following things were found. The belongings Scott reported that the raider had dropped were later found out to be a Security Museum Pass, which allows all access to every room, including other options, such as activating and deactivating alarms, opening historical artefacts and having admission control CCTV footage, which had also been shut down in the museum, as well as erasing all recordings from the outside camera's which overlook the building'**_

Silver was just about to close the newspaper when he caught his eye on the photo, "...Oh my gosh... is that?" he looked hardly at the photo, it was the similar to the figure he saw in ruined Empire City, it had to be! "I have to get to the city square immediately!" he yelled to himself like a moron in public.


End file.
